Finding Hope
by WiccaWoman17587
Summary: To accompany Beneath The Surface. As requested Rachel's POV.


**Hi. So it was requested that BTS be written from Rachel POV. It gave me the excuse to take a break from beating my head against the wall, trying to get chapter 13 out (Apologies but i'm having a bit of writers block on it atm, i will get straight back to it though)but to remain in the story.**

**I purposefully began writing the fic from Quinn POV because i find her more interesting as a character, Rachel seems to be severely under developed on the show (My own opinion), and hadn't actually consider a Rachel POV for this, but the more i thought about it, the more sense it made. I hope it helps explain Rachel's decisions and opens the world up a bit more. **

**It's going to be multiple parts, i got to nearly 9k words and it was giving me a headache so decided to wrap it there. **

**Not Beta'd so any mistakes are my own. R & R would be greatly appreciated. I value your opinion.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Glee.**

* * *

I felt the intense scrutiny of someone's gaze burning a hole through me again. It wasn't the unpleasant attention of a malicious person or the awkward advances of sexually inexperienced creepers. No. It was the gentle whisper of her. I knew my skin was colouring under her stare but I couldn't find it in me to care. I also knew that my only thoughts should be of my boyfriend but lately my mind had been focused solely on one other person. I almost felt the wispy kisses move down to my neck and I couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at the corner of my mouth or the increase in my heart rate. I kept my pen moving and my attention divided between the teacher and my admirer.

I sighed as the bell rang and packed up my things into my bag, making my way through the hallways quickly. I managed to avoid any Slushie-carrying jocks and made it to the choir room with a great amount of relief. I noticed Finn by the piano so I dropped my bag under a chair and walked over to him.

"Hey Rach," he said unenthusiastically. I mentally rolled my eyes and plastered on my best smile.

"Hi Finn. How was your day?" I asked brightly. He sighed and frowned. I steeled myself for the words set to pour from his mouth.

"I was talking to the guys earlier and they all agree that it's not normal for a girl to not put out." He started, oblivious to my look of disbelief.

"Wait, you discussed our private life with the football team? On what level is that ok Finn?" I asked, my temper rising. "You know full well why I won't 'put out' as you say. I am too young, and have too much to achieve to be just giving things away. If you want me and if you love me then you will wait until I'm ready."

So, maybe I was being economical with the truth a little bit. I wasn't waiting for the right time, so much as the right person. I know it seems disingenuous to stay with someone when you know you aren't right for each other and mean to use someone for their status within the school hierarchy but it was with the best intentions. And I really did think that I loved him. Of course, clarity and hindsight are wonderful things until they work against you.

My developing friendship with Quinn had opened my eyes. The person that had made my life hell for years was letting her anger go and becoming the young woman I knew she could be. Perhaps I am too optimistic when it comes to people being able to change, but if there was ever someone that has garnered my belief in them, it was her. It's hard to explain, but know there is something more to her. She isn't just the pretty, blond cheerleader that orders Slushie facials just because she can. I shook myself from thoughts and realised that Finn was looking at me intently. I racked my brain, trying to recall what he had said. With a silent cheer it came back to me.

"_I do love you. That's why I think we should take the next step. It's normal Rachel._"

"Clearly you don't love me. Pushing me for something I don't want at this moment is not something you do out of love. And if that is the case, perhaps we shouldn't be entertaining the notion of this relationship." I briefly heard a bark of laughter that could only be from Quinn and swallowed the grin that threatened to show on my face.

"Rachel! Seriously?" Finn's voiced made me flinch; I wasn't expecting him to raise it quite so loud. I kept my eyes down, watching the reflections of the lights in the polish surface of the piano lid. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Finn lift his hand and then he slammed his fist down on the piano. I jumped away from him and raised my eyes to meet his, noticing that everyone was paying close attention to us at this point.

"Yes seriously, Finn. You can't keep asking that of me then get angry when I don't give in. I've given you my reasons for declining your requests and I'm sorry if they aren't good enough for you. If that's the way you feel then please do not think you have to stay in this relationship." My anger boiled over and I found I no longer cared what he or anyone thought of me. I stormed back to my seat and sat down in a huff, crossing my arms over my chest and resting one leg over the other at the knee.

"You're breaking up with me? YOU'RE breaking up with ME? You have to be joking?" Something inside me cracked. He found it so incredible that someone like me would break up with someone like him. I watched as he curled his hands into fists. Puck stepped forward, almost inserting himself between us.

"I was unaware I stuttered Finn," I snapped at him. I heard the murmurs from my class mates around me, obviously shocked by my uncharacteristic remarks. "Now if you would like to sit down, somewhere else, so we can get on with Glee and stop embarrassing the both if us? That would be spectacular." I let the sarcasm creep into my voice and turned my head to the left, letting him know this conversation was over. Finn grunted and kicked his foot out at a nearby chair, sending it tumbling across the room. Instantly Puck was next to Finn, hustling him out of the room and asking him to calm down. I saw Finn shrug and stomp off down the corridor.

Mr Schue made in entrance through the opposite door and I gave him my attention. He wanted us to perform duets under the genre of love. I scoffed at the irony. The class began separating into partners and I somehow wound up getting Quinn. I kept my cool exterior even though my heart was beating out of my chest. I raised my hand and when Mr Schue acknowledged me I asked my question.

"Can we go to the auditorium to practice?" I didn't want to be sat in this classroom in the wake of my break up. The auditorium was my place. I felt at home on the stage. Mr Schue nodded and grabbed my bag, turning to fix Quinn with an expectant look. She sighed and followed me out of the room and through the corridor. I kept ahead of her but felt the soft tingle of her gaze settle at my lower back, occasionally dipping down to my legs and skirt. In the auditorium, I moved straight to the piano and took a folder out of my bag, flipping to a section before turning to Quinn who was settling onto the bench. She pressed down on C and let the note ring out.

"So, in keeping with the theme, I have a colour coded list of songs that would suit my voice…" I trailed off as the first bars of Für Elise rang out and I couldn't help but be a little shocked. Clearly Quinn was full of hidden talents.

"What were you talking to Finn about?" She questioned me, her voice barely audible over the music. Her eyes flicked up to mine and I only saw compassion there. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want. I just know how he can be," she continued. Her fingers stilled on the gleaming keys and knew she was giving me the chance to talk if I wanted to. That was something I had found I liked about her. She gave me the option. With Finn, it was always in his time. I felt the nerves settle in the pit of my stomach and made my decision.

"He… Well," I huffed in frustration, unable to put my thoughts into a coherent sentence and unsure of how I should say it. I sat on the floor, my legs out straight in front of me, and I wrung my hands in my lap. "He has been pressuring me into, you know. I told him that I wanted to wait. I have a very clear plan for my future and giving myself away to someone at this age is not in it. I don't understand why he can't understand that." I found myself suddenly anxious that she would laugh at me and tell me to grow up. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth.

"Because he's an idiot. You shouldn't be coerced into having sex with someone. It should feel right and natural." Her voice was soothing with no tones of mockery. I relaxed as she started playing another tune. I glanced at her and summoned my courage, pushing off the floor and moving to sit next to her on the piano bench.

"I didn't know you could play the piano," I whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment. I watched her fingers dart over the keys skilfully and briefly wondered exactly how skilled they were and if I would ever get to find out.

"I used to when I was younger. But not so much anymore," she replied. With a mischievous grin she changed the tune to the 'Chopsticks'. I let out a loud laugh at the change in music. "See? Talented!" Quinn let out a chuckle and I felt lighter than I had in a long time. I nodded my agreement and rested my head on her shoulder carefully. She smelled like vanilla and apple and it just felt homely. After a minute I felt her stiffen and she carefully slid off the bench. "I, uh, should get going. I have a ton of homework to get through," she stuttered out. I nodded mutely, afraid that I'd made her uncomfortable.

After she had disappeared through the wings I turned back to the piano and saw my folder sat on the lid. I realised that we hadn't picked a song for Glee club. I reached up and pulled the folder onto my lap. I went through the motions of trying to pick a song but I found my heart wasn't in it anymore and packed up my bag.

When I got home my fathers enquired about my day and why I didn't seem as animated as normal. I explained to them that Finn and I had broken up in Glee club and they accepted that as my reason for being slightly unhappy. They hid their happiness well, and I only saw a hint of a smile on my dad's face at the news. They had made their dislike of Finn very clear over the course of our relationship, but reinforced that ultimately it was down to me. We had dinner and I made my way to my room to get some studying done. As the evening progressed, I found it increasing hard to keep my eyes open and as I lay on my front on my bed I gave into the heavy oblivion of sleep.

I jerked awake as I scraped my hand over the rough gravel underneath me. I lifted my head and quickly looked around before my gaze settled on an object about a metre from me. It was black and red with flecks of white on it. I climbed to my knees and shuffled closer to it. As I neared I was almost bowled over by the awful stench that was emanating from it and quickly realised that it was a decomposing skull nestled into the brown grass.

I couldn't stop the scream that tore from my throat as I scrambled backwards on all fours. I turned and managed to fumble my way to my feet and had the chance to look around properly. I seemed to be in a street, the gravel I woke up on was the path to a single story building; one of about 20 in a row along the 'road'. Each 'house' had the same stony path with the arid, dead grass bordering it. I heard a bird in flight above so craned my neck to look into the blood red sky and spotted the wings flipping. A second later the 'bird' let out an ear-splitting roar and it dawned on me that it wasn't any kind of fowl I had ever come across. I let out another scream as it circled once more then began its descent towards me.

The only thing I could find near me that could serve as a decent hiding place was a rusted old trash can with a hole-filled lid. I snatched the rusted piece of metal off the top and stepped into the confines of the bin quickly then crouched and adjusted the lid above me. I heard pounding footsteps approach then stop in front of me. I held my breath and hoped they'd go away without investigating the area. After a few beats I hear a familiar voice whisper my name. I couldn't quite place the voice; muffled by the metal. I gasped and then cursed myself for giving away my spot. As the lid lifted I prepared myself to fight, but in the end I just let out a shrill scream; cut off by the slap of a hand over my mouth. I felt my eyes open wide as I saw that it was none other than Quinn Fabray trying to silence me.

"Quinn? What's happening" I asked when she removed her hand. A loud _whompf _distracted me and my gaze flicked over Quinn's shoulder and landed on the beast that had been in the air a second ago. He touched down gracefully and with practiced ease, bending his knees a little to soften the impact. He looked reminiscent of a dragon, with his brilliant cobalt scales and long talon-like claws. His face was vaguely human shaped but his nose was stunned and flattened, his jaw was slightly extended and his ears were higher and pointed. "And what is that?" I asked Quinn, pointing at the creature.

"Something that will try to kill us if you don't get out of the bin and move your ass." Her tone was harsh; it was the same tone she used to use when ordering Slushies or insulting me. Despite the way she said it, I did as she asked and scrambled out of the bin. When I encountered difficulty, Quinn gripped my upper arms and lifted me out swiftly; settling me on my feet on the road. I couldn't take my eyes off of the shining sapphire being. Quinn turned to look at him but he locked eyes with me and I watched as his mouth curved up in an evil smile and his pale forked tongue slipped out to slide along his lips. Involuntarily a whimper escaped my throat and Quinn reacted by projecting even more confidence. "Stop trying to scare her, Bruzhyah," she stated simply; her voice cold.

As his focus shifted to Quinn I took a second to wonder how I come to dream this. I had never been in this setting before, nor had I ever had a dream about weird dragon hybrid things. And why was Quinn here? In the background the Bru- whatever it was that Quinn had called it – chuckled and licked his lips again before dramatically sniffing the air. "Her scent is intoxicating. An ample gift. You shall be in favour tonight young Schian." Shee-ann? What is that? None of this was making sense to me.

"She's not a gift, you idiot," Quinn snapped viscously. I watched she tensed and turned towards me, guiding me back to the bin. "Close your eyes. Please. Promise you won't open them until I say?" She requested; a hint of panic on her face. I nodded carefully, thrown by the fact that she looked - I don't know, not scared – unnerved. I had never seen her look so vulnerable and for the first time I was frightened for her, even though I knew this was a dream. Unbidden, tears sprang to my eyes as I crouched behind the trash can and squeezed my eyes shut.

As darkness surrounded me I tried to block out the sounds drifting to me. I heard Quinn grunt and almost yelp and it took every ounce of restraint to stay still. I heard his throaty laugh carry through the air then the unmistakable noises of fighting. After a few meaty smacks, I couldn't bare it anymore and sprung out from hiding and readied myself for a fight. What I saw was beyond belief. Quinn - or what I assume was Quinn, only the short wild blond hair remained to identify her – swung her leg to connect with his temple. He dropped to one knee and she followed up with another kick, catching him right on the jaw. After that the fight was over. He climbed to his feet and spread his wings, flapping them once to lift him slightly then taking to the air and flying away.

As Quinn took her time catching her breath I used the interval to study her. She looked very much like the blue dragon except her ears weren't as pointed and her jaw didn't jut out. The most startling difference was the colour. Where he was a shining blue; Quinn was a stunning crimson. As she moved, her scales gleamed and glistened and commanded my attention. Of course my mind would choose to have Quinn looking so incredibly beautiful, even as a dragon. She glanced up at me, her fingers gently feeling her cheek and as she neared I realised that she was cut.

"Rachel? Are you ok?" She asked me. Her voice cut through my thoughts and I snapped back to 'reality'.

"I must say, though I know this a dream, it feels very real. And although I don't quite understand why my subconscious would choose either the setting, or you to be the lead, I'm finding it very entertaining now." I babbled. I didn't want her to think I was scared in my own dream. An irrational thought I know; it's a dream, the real Quinn wouldn't know anything about this. "You looked shocked Quinn. Or as shocked as I think you can look. And what on earth are you supposed to be? And what did you call him? I don't know how that name came into my dream, I'm sure I've never heard it before."

She smirked at me and shook her head slightly. "Don't you worry your pretty little about it Princess," she said with a small chuckle. Princess? I made myself a princess in this dream. Well I supposed that made some kind of sense. I was in a strange realm where dragons existed. It did seem very medieval-y.

"I'm a Princess here? Oh gosh, this is exciting. Though if this is what I have to rule over," I waved my hand in a gesture to include our surroundings, "then either my parents aren't doing a great job or we aren't in Kansas anymore." I chuckled inwardly that I had managed to get a musical reference into my dream. Her head flopped forward and she looked at the ground.

"Rachel? Please be quiet," She pleaded. I smirked and decided to play up to my role; make the most of it whilst I'm here.

"That's no way to address your Princess now it is Quinn?" Anger crossed her face and she swiped her hand through the air, connecting with the trash can, sending it skittering down the road. I jumped back, unprepared for the action and swallowed down the adrenaline rush that accompanied the short burst of fear. Instantly she looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I just have some left over energy from the fight," she supplied, embarrassed. I bobbed my head in acceptance and my eyes found the wound on her cheek again. More blood was seeping from the parallel cuts and I raised my hand to cup her cheek but she caught my wrist when I was a few centimetres away. "Would you like to see your kingdom from the air, milady?" She asked gently. Excitement coursed through as she let go me and I brought my hand to my chest.

"Really? You'd fly with me?" I asked flashing a wide toothy smile. She nodded and moved behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I could feel her smooth, cool scales over my t-shirt and I gasped at the temperature difference against my warm abdomen. After I got used to the lack of heat I nestled back into her arms, holding onto her arms tightly. All the air flew from my lungs when Quinn dropped her head and her rough yet smooth lips brushed over my neck. I flushed at the flood of arousal that instantly settled between my legs. She cleared her throat and the vibrations made my skin tingle.

"Hold on tight," she whispered against the shell of my ear and I shivered, tightening my grip on her. Suddenly she bent her knees then pushed off the hard road lifting my with her as her wings flapped quickly to take us higher. Soaring over the land, I had never felt so content. Quinn was animated as we flew, pointing areas of interesting and supplying the names of regions of the city. As we left the built up area, she turned out over open land and I saw fields full of dead grass and crops. Quinn swooped low over a stream, glowing silver in the pale light of the two moons that had risen during our flight.

When our feet were back on the ground, Quinn continued to hold me and I was overwhelmed with how safe I felt in her arms. Eventually she pulled back slightly. "Stay there a second. Don't turn around ok?" I bowed my head and reluctantly let her go. I could hear quiet snaps echo through the still night air and it took everything within me to not turn around, especially when she let out a gentle whimper. I concentrated on my breathing and strengthened my resolve. The noises quickly died down and soon enough she pulled me back into her arms. I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck and tugged her closer.

"That was magnificent. I swear I will never forget it Quinn," I uttered dreamily. I felt her smile as she lowered her lips to my jaw, laying light kisses just behind my ear. I pushed a shaky breath out of my chest and pushed back into her, unable to stop my body from reacting to her actions. Her hand slipped under the fabric of my shirt and her –very human- fingertips brushed over my stomach. The intimate touch sent another rush of arousal through me and I groan escaped my lips. Quinn pulled back again and turned me around to face her. Her cheeks were flushed and her hazel eyes flashed gold in the dim light. I glanced down and was momentarily distracted by the fact that she was very naked. My eyes racked over her perky breasts and down her toned 6 packs, over her supple thighs and back up again.

A small part of my brain wondered how I conjured such a perfect picture of her having never seen her without clothes before, but I ignored it in favour of meeting Quinn's blazing orbs. She leaned down towards me and captured my lips with her own. It was soft and sweet and my whole body burst to life with feeling. She slid her tongue against my bottom lip and groaned. When she pulled back I noticed the air was shimmering and dancing around us.

"This is where we leave it I'm afraid," She whispered.

"At least I got to the kiss. Most dreams stop before it and leave you frustrated. Now I'm being left frustrated after it," I smiled. She raised her hand and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and laid a gentle kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes, content to be held by her as my dream ended. I opened my eyes and briefly took a look around my room before I crawled to the top of my bed and lay my head down on the pillow, more tired now than I was before I first went to sleep, and let sleep claim me once again.

I looked at my alarm with bleary but angry eyes and with a growl I slammed my hand down on the button to stop its infernal beeping. As I sat up and looked around my room, suddenly unsure of where I was. My dream had been so vivid; so real, that I was having trouble differentiating between sleeping and reality, though it left me with no illusions about my feelings for Quinn. Clearly I was very attracted to her but whether the feelings were returned or not was another matter.

I dragged myself from my bed and changed out of my pale yellow t-shirt and sweat pants into my workout gear and jumped on my elliptical for my usual morning routine. Whilst on it, I went over the details of my dream repeatedly, picking apart every element and analysing it. As I completed my workout and stepped into the shower, I found the smaller details of the dream were fading. I could no longer remember the colour of the blue dragons' eyes or what the skyline looked like. Not wanting to lose any aspects I began writing it down. After breakfast I started filling my notepad.

I made it into school at my usual, early, time and continued jotting down everything I could remember, in no particular order. After a little while I glanced at the clock and realised that Quinn would most likely be in by now and made my way to her locker. I was in luck; just as I turned the corner she opened her locker, exchanging unwanted books for those she needed this morning. I stood patiently to the side as she sorted herself out until she flicked the locker shut. She stepped back slightly and I allowed a shy smile. I readied myself to apologise for scaring her when she cut me off.

"Are you here for a reason Berry?" I snapped my mouth shut and it dawned on me. It was MY dream. MY feelings. It was just projecting if I ever thought that Quinn would like me. I stiffened when Santana and Brittany sauntered up behind Quinn, not in any mood for their awful words today.

"No, she's not. She's now leaving, right RuPaul?" The words hit me, hard as any physical blow. Unnecessary tears sprang to my eyes as I glanced at Quinn. My eyes swept her face once before I turned on my heels and marched as quickly as I could to the nearest bathroom. I pushed open the door and hurried into a cubicle, snatching some toilet roll to wipe the tears that had fallen onto my cheeks. I dabbed at my eyes and looked at myself in the mirror, grimacing at the red blotches that began to appear on the soft skin. One last tear fell and I watched the lightened mark it left on my cheek. A thought came to me. '_Quinn's cheek was scarred_' I recalled the three parallel scabs on her face and the fight in my dream; though the exact details were fading, I remembered reaching out to the wound. Was that because I had seen the marks before and incorporated it into my dream? I mulled the possibility over in my head as I walked to my first class, oblivious to the rest of the students filling the halls.

I continued writing my dream down through the day, using the guise of making notes to get it done, then I began analysing the various sections; annotating as I was going. Before I realised, it was time for Glee. I took my usual seat but carried on in my own little world, music filtering through every now and then but never stirring me from my work. I was pulled from my trance when I heard her voice next to me, quiet but firm.

"Hey." I glanced up at her and released my bottom lip from between my teeth.

"Hi Quinn," I replied, ignoring the slight increase in my heart rate at her presence. I glanced around the room and noticed were alone. "I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Your attention was elsewhere it seems," she added gently, a soft smile enhancing her delicate features. I saw her eyes flick to my book, trying to read the words at the awkward angle. I felt my cheeks turn crimson and I moved my arms to cover the scrawl. I nodded that it was and pulled my lips between my teeth. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What?" I asked too quickly. How could she know about the dream? My mind began racing at a million miles a minute.

"Whatever it is that has you distracted. Do you want to talk about it?" she repeated, slower this time. I breathed a small sigh of relief. She merely wanted an insight as to what had me so preoccupied. I found myself becoming defensive at her change of attitude from this morning.

"I heard what you said Quinn. I was simply expressing my disbelief that you would want to hear about my thoughts or care about them," I answered, my voice clipped. I watched as she swallowed the obvious jab and focused back on me. I couldn't help but soften. "But seeing as you asked so politely I suppose I could share." I closed the note book and made myself more comfy as Quinn nodded pensively.

"Did you ever have a dream that felt so real that you that you could almost believe you were actually there, but the subject was so implausible that you know it couldn't have been?" She just nodded again as my gaze captured hers. "I had one of those dreams last night. It was so peculiar and removed from fact that I'm not even sure where it came from. But there was one overriding scene that has held my attention for most of the day." I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my mouth as the feel of Quinn lips on mine resurfaced and I cast my eyes to the floor. "It was almost a revelation actually. Although the rest of the dream has been fading slowly, that particular bit is still very much here."

"Sometimes I think we aren't supposed to remember dreams," she mumbled and caught my look of contemplation. "Is that what you've been writing today?" She asked.

"Yes. And no. I want to remember it. Despite the setting not being ideal and the content random at times, it's the best dream I've had in a long time." Again the kiss over took my thoughts and I looked away. I cleared my throat gently and shook the thoughts from my head, turning my focus back to Quinn. Her cheek caught my attention and I lifted my hand towards it, very much like I had in my dream. As she had in the dream, Quinn caught my wrist, stopping its progress swiftly. My disappointment was erased when she slid her fingers along the edge of my hand and gripped it lightly; bringing my knuckles to her lips and pressing a gentle kiss there.

Electricity shot through every single nerve from my hand to my shoulder and heat flooded to the apex of my thighs. "Sometimes it's easier to forge dreams in real life than in your subconscious. You just have to be willing to take a risk," she uttered against my fingers, the vibrations sending a new wave of tremors though me and my breathing became shallow. Quinn placed my hand on my lap and stood; picking up her bag in the process and began backing away before turning on her heel and walking out the door with a serene smile on her face.

I sat staring after her, her words taking a few minutes to sink in. When they did, I jumped as if prodded in the back and pulled my phone out of my bag. I hoped I hadn't misread the signs. The kiss, telling me to take a risk, the smile. I typed out the text, leaving no room for arguments.

**I was wondering if you want to talk tonight. My house? 7pm sharp. **

I glanced over the message before adding **Please** at the end. There was no need to be rude. The reply was almost immediate.

**Sure. See you then**

I smiled and packed up my books, taking my time to walk home. I used the walk to think things through and try to plan tonight, preparing for several different eventualities.

7pm rolled around and I put the finishing touches to the little make up I was wearing and checked over my appearance in the full length mirror. It took a second for me to register the knock that echoed up the stairs and I scrambled to the front door. When I opened it, Quinn was stood there in a pretty knee-length yellow sundress that made her calves look fantastic and accentuated her curves. "Hi Quinn. I apologise for making you wait so long. It was unintentional but unavoidable." I found my voice. It wasn't until she cleared her throat softly that I mentally smacked myself on the forehead. I stepped back, "Oh, it seems my manners have completely left me today. Would you like to come in?" I couldn't believe I had been so rude. It wasn't the way I wanted to start this evening off.

"It's fine Rachel. I wasn't waiting that long." Her voice held a certain amount of amusement and her eyes twinkled with laughter as she took in, first my home and then my outfit. Her gaze travelled slowly up my legs, accompanied by the usual tingle that came with her scrutiny, and I wondered if she knew she was taking quite so much time. Her expression resembled appreciation and I couldn't help the smile that stretched my lips.

"You look great Quinn. Would you like a drink?" Her face flushed pink at my compliment and she stole a glimpse at her own outfit. She shook her head at my question and I struggled to keep my mind on track as I glanced at her lips; full and tempting. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other as I absent-mindedly tugged at a stitch on my shirt. I gestured to the side, "Would you like to sit down?" She smiled and nodded and followed me into the living room. I plopped down on the far end of the couch, giving Quinn plenty of space if she needed it. Once she had also taken a seat, she turned slightly to me and took a breath.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I could feel the tension crackle in the air. It wasn't awkward just intense. I swivelled to face Quinn fully.

"Yes. Ok." I took a second to compose myself and gather my thoughts in some kind of articulate order. "I wanted to talk about our feelings." I internally winced at how presumptuous that sounded and nearly full on panicked when Quinn didn't say anything. She sat silently, staring at me, emotions hidden behind her steely gaze. The only movement she allowed was a gentle roll of her wrist, an indication for me to continue. I drew on the last of my courage and licked my lips. "I know that you have spent years being awful to me, both directly and indirectly," I paused as her cheeks flushed crimson, the blush spreading down her neck as well. "It's ok, I understand why now. It was out of necessity to hide your true feelings for me. A sort of defence mechanism to protect yourself." I finished and forced myself not to hyperventilate.

I watched the conflict on her face; the anger that I was be so bold as to call her out, the fear that I was right, the relief that it was finally out there. Her mouth opened to say something but she faltered and I waved my hand to imply that it wasn't necessary for her to say anything. I inched closer to her, conscious that our knees were now touching and that my skin was buzzing beneath my clothes at the unassuming touch. "I understand," I repeated. "And strange as it sounds, I like you too." I pushed out a puff of breath and continued, "I know it's bizarre, and perhaps not unlike Stockholm syndrome, but my attraction to you is undeniable." To my relief she raised an eyebrow; the first break in her expression.

"You know that isn't a compliment right?" She asked quietly, the smile on her face taking away the sting to her words. "Comparing liking me to falling for someone that holds you captive or hurts you?" She gasped at her own words and the smile fell from her lips when she realised what she had said. My heart broke a little at the expression of hurt on her pretty face.

"Look at me Quinn." I requested gently but firmly. Quinn continued staring at the floor so with a soundless sigh I used my index finger to lift her chin and she let me without a fight. Eventually her eyes met mine. "I've told you that I understand why you did it." I stroked a finger along her jaw and cupped her cheek. "I've seen the way you look at me when you think no one is watching." I tried to stop the quiver in my voice and failed. Instead I focused on her lips again. Still tempting me to capture them. "I'm going to kiss you now." She looked at me in surprise but nodded.

I closed my eyes and began moving towards her, nerves churning in my stomach. It was my turn to be surprised when she gripped my shirt and tugged me forward, connecting our lips instantly. I gasped against her mouth and fingers instinctually found her hair; threading through the short, wild locks and keeping her in place. Her lips felt the same as they did in the dream but this kiss was full of hunger and passion. Her hands found my waist and she pulled me even closer to her. I found the position slightly uncomfortable and moved so I was kneeling over her legs, a moan escaping my mouth when our bodies we fully touching. My senses were overwhelmed when Quinn ran her hands over my hips and ass, grabbing me hard and jerking my hips forward as she pushed up to meet me. Every nerve ending jolted to life and sparked with an unseen current as her teeth closed around my bottom lip and I let out a feeble gasp.

I almost groaned in disappointment when she moved her lips from mine to my jaw, but I was soon elated when she found a particularly sensitive spot and white stars exploded against my eyelids. After a few tentative kisses her teeth sunk into my flesh then her tongue flicked over the bite to soothe the mark and a loud moan slipped from my lips. Quinn's hands began their ascent of my back underneath my shirt, her nails dragging lightly to scratch at my shoulders and ribs. On reflex, my hips ground down on her and my heart was pounding at the delicious friction it caused. I missed the feel of her lips on mine so I yanked on her hair to bring her mouth back to me. I flicked my tongue against her bottom lips, begging for access in her mouth and Quinn quickly obliged. Our tongues began a quick dance for dominance and I continued undulating my hips; the blissful tension beginning to build in my abdomen. Suddenly Quinn pulled away, pressing her forehead onto my clavicle and wrapping her arms around my waist to hold me close.

"We need to stop."

My body disagreed, the throbbing between my legs urging me to ignore her and carry on to my release but my head understood. I nodded as I rested my chin on the top of her head and I made a start on tidying up her now messy hair. "I'm sorry," I mumbled. Quinn raised her eyes inquisitively. "Or, I'm not, but you know what I mean." She smirked to indicate she did.

"Was that a short sentence for Rachel Berry? No additional paragraphs to add?" I scowled at her and swatted at her shoulder, pleased at her playful attitude. This was the Quinn I had seen rarely, but still knew she was there, just beneath the surface and longed to bring out in her. The Quinn that seemed so at home in her own skin and at ease with the world.

"No one has ever made me feel like this. Or kissed me like that. But I am sorry; I shouldn't have let myself get carried away." She smiled at me and leant forward to place a gentle kiss at the corner of my mouth. I glanced down at the action, touched by the sweet and intimate gesture, and noticed that I was still sat on Quinn's lap. I felt my cheeks colour as I moved back and gave Quinn her space. I watched as she wrapped her arms around her midriff protectively and a forlorn expression came over her face. I made a decision, trying to think about any consequences. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

She grinned. "If that's ok." I flashed her a big smile and pulled her into my arms. Just as I was getting comfortable and the temptation was becoming too great to just remain in her embrace I moved back and stood from the couch, leading Quinn into the kitchen so I could start preparing the food.

"Is vegan lasagne ok?" I asked as I opened the fridge and gathered the ingredients, closing the door with a bump of my hip. I turned to see Quinn nodding enthusiastically and smiled at how adorable she looked, I could almost see the question in her eyes 'What makes a **Vegan** lasagne?' I launched into demonstrating how to make it, just in case she liked it and wanted to cook it for herself and I couldn't help but point out the downsides of eating meat and all the poor animals affected by humanities cruelty.

Quinn began to visibly relax as she sat at the table; her shoulders dropping and a smile gracing her lips more often. I heard a gentle clunk of a car door just after 8pm and the atmosphere shifted in the kitchen. Quinn stiffened and closed off again. I wiped my hands on the towel and turned to see her smoothing down invisible wrinkles in her dress. I grabbed her hand to still the motion and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips. "They will love you." Her smile was nervous and her eyes pleading as she glanced at the back door, almost calculating an escape route. I tried not to laugh at her, finding it all too cute in these moments. I left her sat down, once again attempting to remove creases that weren't there and went to greet my father, and warn him of our guest.

"Hi Daddy. How are you this evening?" I smiled and fell into his strong embrace.

"I'm fine hon, just a little tired. How was your day?" He replied, his voice gentle and inquisitive. I knew I was exceedingly lucky to have such amazing fathers; they always took an interest in me, my day, my hobbies and nothing was too much trouble.

"Interesting," I answered. "Speaking of which; we have a guest for dinner. Now you have to promise to be nice." I pleaded quietly. He frowned at me, puzzled by my request.

"Why wouldn't I be nice to them? Who is it?"

"Quinn Fabray." I bit my bottom lip and waited for his reaction.

"The girl that bullies you?" I winced but nodded. Of course I told my daddy any of my problems, in and out of school.

"I've found out why she was so mean, and though her actions were slightly misaligned, her heart is in the right place. We have come to an agreement that is beneficial to the both of us and I would be grateful if you would be able to let bygones be bygones." I studied my father face, reading his emotions and he eventually sighed and agreed with me. I smiled and led him into the kitchen to meet Quinn.

As we entered the room she stood to attention and forced a smile onto face, holding out her hand to my father. "It's lovely to meet you Mr Berry." I silently celebrated when daddy took her hand in his own and allowed a grin.

"Please, Hiram. Mr Berry makes me feel old." I heard Quinn raspy chuckle and my father's smile grew. He turned to me. "Your father with be a little late, but he said to start without him." I frowned at the news, I wanted both of my fathers to meet Quinn, but I reasoned that it may be best for her to meet them one at a time. She would be less nervous that way. With a smile I turned and continued serving up dinner, keeping one ear open to listen to my father and Quinn's conversation. "So Quinn, I was under the impression that you can Rachel weren't really friends." I sighed and waited for her reply.

"Not really, no. But I've realised that there is no point in being immature and spiteful anymore." I supressed a grin and pretended I hadn't heard a thing as my father joined me to help me plate everything up.

"I like her," he mumbled over my shoulder as he picked up two plates and carried them to the table. I was delighted at the ease of conversation over dinner; it was as if Quinn had been coming to dinner for years. Any pauses were merely that and not at all awkward. Once the dishes were stacked in the dishwasher we moved into the lounge and I immediately suggested watching Funny Girl. A groan from both my father and Quinn shocked me. I was in danger of being out numbered. There was nothing else to do but stick my bottom lip out and give them the puppy dog eyes. Within seconds they were both surrendering under the power of my pout. I sat down next to Quinn on the loveseat while my daddy took the couch. 10 minutes into the film I decided to chance my luck and lifted Quinn's arm from her side and snuggled up to her, draping her arm around my shoulders. Her embrace was so comforting that I forgot to watch the movie and was too lost to hear the front door open or close.

"We have a guest?" I shuffled so I could get up from the sofa and I pounced to embrace my dad. His eyes were on Quinn, cold and hard and I was a little taken aback by the intensity of his gaze. I had never told him about the abuse at school; not because I didn't trust him or a lack of love, it was the exact opposite. He worried too much about me; choosing to wrap me in cotton wool and protect me from every conceivable evil.

"Hey dad. This is Quinn, a friend from Glee. I invited her round. I hope that was ok." At my presumption he turned his eyes to me, his tense expression easing and becoming more like the easy one I was used to.

"Of course sweetie. Did you leave me any dinner?" He teased and squeezed me briefly before letting go and moving through to the kitchen. I shrugged off his earlier attitude to Quinn and made a mental note to ask daddy if he had mentioned anything about the bullying. I skipped back to the small couch and prepared to cuddle back up to Quinn when she turned to me and moved her mouth close to my ear. I welcomed the closeness but not her words.

"I should be going Rach." My smile fell a little before she spoke up again. "I've had a wonderful night though." I blinked and took her hand, intent on seeing her out. She turned to daddy. "I'm off now. Thank you so much for dinner and being so understanding." He returned her smile and bid her goodnight. I led her to the front door, gripping her hand tightly; refusing to let go until the very last moment.

"I wish you could stay." I murmured and caught her gaze. She stared straight back and conveyed everything I needed to know through the look. All of a sudden her nose was touching mine and she was brushing her lips across mine. Before I could react her mouth was against my ear again.

"Be my girlfriend?" My heart almost exploded at the three little words. So it wasn't THOSE three words; it was much too soon for that, but it was a good start. I threw my arms around her neck and pulled her impossibly close.

"Yes! Yes yes yes," I rushed, squeezing her tighter. After a few seconds I knew I had to let her go, otherwise I never would. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course. Goodnight sweetie," She mumbled against my throat, the vibrations tickling deliciously. With a sigh she stepped back and glanced over my shoulder, tensing slightly at whatever she found there and I fought the urge to turn around and find out what it was that put her on edge again. With a smile her eyes flicked back to me and I returned the gesture. She turned on her heels and dashed down the drive, climbing into her car and checking her mirrors. With a final wave, she sped off down the street and I closed the front door, confused about why she left so quickly. Perhaps the aloof attitude of my dad made her uncomfortable.

I sat back on the loveseat and stared out the window, working the evening over in my mind. "Rach? Rach? Rachel?" My daddy called to me gently. On the final 'Rachel' I turned to him and hummed. "Are you ok dear?" He asked, concern thickening his voice. I nodded and turned my attention to the TV. "Oh no. You don't get away that easily. Talk to me Rachel." I sighed and he stood and walked over to me, sitting next to me on the couch.

"I don't know. Something just felt wrong before she left. You didn't tell dad about the bullying at school did you?" I chewed the inside of my cheek while I was waiting for his response.

"No of course not hon. You asked me not to. I didn't notice anything. Maybe she just felt uncomfortable or nervous meeting us both on the same night, or that she lost track of time and really did have to go?" He rubbed a hand up and down my arm to comfort me. I nodded thoughtfully and accepted his explanations. She had been nervous when daddy came home and he was friendly to her, so her nerves must have been through the roof when dad came in and was so hostile. I glanced at the time and made my excuses, retreating up to my room. I picked up my phone and typed out a text.

**I miss you already. Goodnight Quinn xx**

I changed into a pair of pyjamas and climbed into bed, picking up a book from my nightstand and finding the slip of paper that marked my progress. I was just on the verge dropping of when a quiet beep startled me to attention. I grabbed my phone and relief flooded me when I saw it was from Quinn. An hour and 10 minutes later.

**Sorry sweetheart. I had to do a 'family thing'. Goodnight and sweet dreams. Xx**

A grin threatened to split my face at the word 'sweetheart'. It had only been a few hours and already Quinn was taking to pet names. I forgave her the time lapse and fired off a reply before setting my book down and switching my lamp off.

**I hope you are ok. I think my dreams will most defiantly be sweet if you are in them xx**


End file.
